Vino & des vêtements
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Me alegra que seamos siendo amigos, después de todas nuestras peleas" Comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera de color chocolate al ojiverde, quien luego rodeo su cara con sus manos y se inclino para besar al español. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mía. :A

* * *

><p>El español escucho su teléfono sonar y se apresuro en contestarlo, antes de que la otra persona colgara la llamada. Antonio se aclaro la garganta y oprimió el botón verde del teléfono. "¿Hola?"<p>

"¿_Mon ami_? ¿Quieres venir am i casa a beber unas copas de vino?" Reconoció la voz de su amigo francés tras la línea.

"¡Oh! Suena bien, llamare a Gilbert para que nos acompañe"

"No creo que sea necesario. No contesta su teléfono, tal vez esta con Canada"

"Entonces esta bien, voy enseguida" Colgó el castaño la llamada.

***Casa de Francis Bonnefoy***

El rubio sonrió para si mismo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y se dirigió a abrirla. "_Bonjour_"

"¡Hola!" Saludo el alegre castaño, mientras entraba a la casa.

"¿Puedes esperar en el patio trasero? Necesito cambiarme de ropa"

Antonio se detuvo y miro a Francis detenidamente. "¿No estas bien con esas ropas?"

"¡Ah! _Oui_, pero no puedo permitirme verme tan mal frente a un amigo"

"Awh, no tienes por que ser tan formal, somos amigos, ¿no?" Se cruzo de brazos el español e hizo un puchero.

"_Ohonhon~_ Creo que nunca lo entenderás, mona mi" Rodeo los hombros de su amigo con su brazo en un abrazo amistoso.

"Aunque viéndolo así, subamos a mi habitación, quiero mostrarte algo" Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación del rubio.

"Toma asiento, ya vuelvo" Abrió la puerta corrediza que llegaba a su pequeña terraza y regreso con una botella de vino y dos copas.

Mientras que Antonio se había recostado en la cama de Francia, a veces no podía creer como la casa del rubio pudiera tener tantas habitaciones y ser tan '_glamorosa_'.

"¿Quieres una copa de vino?" Lo saco el francés de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ah, sí! Gracias" Se sentó en la cama y tomó la copa de vino con su mano para darle un sorbo.

"¿Qué querías mostrarme?" Miro a su amigo con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Impaciente? En unos momentos lo veraz. Espera aquí" Aviso Francia y se dirigió a su armario.

España suspiro aburrido y le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino. Pocos minutos mas tarde, escucho unas grandes y pesadas pisadas acercándose.

"¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que use esto, _mon ami_?" Apareció el francés con una armadura.

"¡Oh! Fue en la tercera vez que peleamos por Italia Romano"

"_Oui_, sabes ahora que lo pienso, debiste haber dejado que fuera territorio francés, el termino siendo independiente como otros países que han pasado por la misma situación"

El español dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y miro al techo. "¿Y que te hace pensar que no se independizaría de ti? Además no importa, aun sigo queriendo a cada una de mis ex-colonias" Luego de decir eso el ojiverde se carcajeo. "Recuerdo lo incomodo que era llevar una armadura como esas"

Francia se unió a sus risas y regreso al armario a cambiarse de ropas, continuaron así por varios minutos, hasta que ya era la hora del último traje que Francia tenia preparado para España.

"Guarde el mejor para el final, Inglaterra jamás olvidara este" Aviso el rubio, mientras le servía otra copa de vino al español y le daba un sorbo a la suya.

"Ah…" Murmuro España, algo mareado por el vino. "Esta bien"

El francés dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se retiro a su gran armario. Mientras el ojiverde dejaba la copa sobre el suelo y se acostaba en la cocina, aun riendo sin saber realmente por que.

"Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?" Escucho de nuevo la voz de su amigo.

Antonio se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Oh! No sabia que aun conservabas ese vestido"

"¡No es un vestido! Es una túnica"

"Pero, ¿entonces por que parece un vestido?" Ladeaba la cabeza el moreno.

El francés se acerco y tomo su copa de vino de la mesa y le dio un sorbo. "A estas alturas ya no lo recuerdo" Reía el ojiazul, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa de nuevo y se acercaba ahora al español.

"Han pasado muchos años" Susurro el castaño, quien le rodeo la cintura en un abrazo y hundió su cara en el pecho del francés, pues el vino estaba haciendo que le diera sueño.

"Me alegra que seamos siendo amigos, después de todas nuestras peleas" Comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera de color chocolate al ojiverde, quien luego rodeo su cara con sus manos y se inclino para besar al español.

España, sin saber reaccionar gracias al efecto del alcohol. Lo sujeto más fuerte de la cintura y retrocedió un poco para que el ojiazul se sentara en la cama. Continuaron besándose durante un par de segundos más hasta que rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

"Esta bien, creo que ya fue suficiente de este vestido, ¿podrías quitártelo?" Pregunto España al intentar quitarle la túnica al francés el mismo pero sin resultado.

"¿Hubieras preferido que dejara la armadura para el final?" Reía divertido y se inclinaba para besarle la mandíbula al español, y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

"Una armadura es mas fácil de quitar que un vestido, al parecer" Contesto Antonio.

"Esta bien" Reía divertido Francia y se separo un poco para quitarse la túnica y quedar solo en ropa interior. "Ahora es tu turno" Murmuro, entre besos y caricias mientras le quitaba la camisa a España.

Se recostaron en la cama, Antonio aun con sus pantalones puestos y abrazo al rubio.

"¿Podemos tomar una siesta?" Bostezo al último.

Francia le dio un beso en la frente y miro al soñoliento castaño. "_Oui_, y la siguiente vez tu tendrás que mostrarme tu ropa para bailar flamenco" Se rio un poco al final y hundió su cara en los cabellos color chocolate de Antonio antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic Frain. xD Y antes de que me regañen por no terminan ningún fic. Les diré que con una laptop sin Word es difícil de trabajar. :U Y mas cuando las escribes en una libreta y la libreta desaparece. =.=''<p> 


End file.
